History of the TBRE
The history of the Teddy Bear Republic Empire Pre-Historic TBRE Expansion and Progress The dwindling fortunes of the Dutch East India Company by the 19th century meant that in 1800, the Bear Nation of Nordwerbaren was able to buy Drondaria and Rhandona off the Batavian Republic. In 1803, the Allied Nordic Kingdoms decided to explore the Arctic, then still relatively uninhabited with few land claims from other nations, in an effort to claim what they deemed as “native bear territory” for themselves. They landed near the Arctic Circle with the permission of the Russian Empire, whose waters they were using, and staked several claims around 1810. However, by 1820 the Allied Nordic Kingdoms only had enough resources to maintain a single, large sized colony formed from three individual settlements. This formed the modern-day Arctic Overseas Territory. Inspired by the Chartists in the United Kingdom, reformists in the various bear nations began to formalise the education system and set nation-wide standards in their respective countries. The control of higher education by the Laltofian religious orders was limited, although religious education organisations in the form of the Schools Laltofia were able to continue so long as they provided some secular courses. Similarly, a basic primary education in reading and writing were mandated in most bear states, and national authorities were formed to regulate educational institutions, moving power away from the individual cantons to determine education policy. The educational reforms were also indicative of a greater shift in the study of the social sciences in the world, whereby more statistical methods were used. The Empire of Toylando was the first bear state to conduct a regular nationwide census, beginning in 1831, to keep records on a wide range of notable statistical items, and this was quickly followed by other bear countries. After the Revolutions of 1848, a peaceful transition in the Empire of Toylando occurred in which the Emperor abdicated the throne to form the Republican Nation of Toylando, which became better known as the Republic of Toylando. It marked a change back to the traditional Laltofian model of governance, whereby the head of government was elected by a council representing the people. Luxurious Revolution The Teddy states also had their own industrial revolution around the 1850s, referred to by many as the Luxurious Revolution for raising the overall living standards of the entire country, rather than a select few traders and merchants as earlier economic revolutions had done. The Teddy states shifted away from primary industries, with cities such as Novaica that hosted large manufacturing factories overtaking the formerly fortified cities of Polus and Iorek in economic output, as the latter had mainly concentrated on sea-based natural resources. This increasing industrialisation led to vast urbanisation, especially in the previously rural Putee and Nordwerbaren, with many clan villages becoming cleared of people as they moved to the modern cities. The new industrial products, combined with the Teddies’ extensive trade network and its ties with the British Empire and its economic sphere of influence, allowed the Teddy states to prosper during the Luxurious Revolution. Many bear states began to modernise the entirety of their countries rather than a select few towns as in the past, including the building of roads and railways, constructing company towns with many amenities, and taking advantage of electricity as a technology to deliver power to homes in a more efficient manner. The Luxurious Revolution also introduced the concepts of modern democracy to the Teddy states. The notion of national referenda was introduced in the Republic of Toyland, inspired by similar efforts in Switzerland, bypassing the legislature that had been formed out of the traditional clan councils entirely. In the Allied Nordic Kingdom, advances in technology and transportation meant that all members of a clan could vote, not just a few selected delegates that had to travel to a designated voting area. In 1890, discussions for the formation of a Confederation amongst Laltofian states took place. Although nothing came of fruition until the idea was revived in the late 1910s with the formation of a Laltofian Confederation, it inspired a movement in the Teddy states to unite them into one Teddy nation. Key figures of this movement include Duke Warco of Polus, then Second Lord Chancellor of the Allied Nordic Kingdoms, and Jean Gebrude, a minor government official in the Republic of Toyland. Discussions started in earnest following the Archivan Conference, in which representatives from all Teddy nations met to discuss potential plans for unification, especially given the need to take advantage of the economies of scale in the modern economic order. Federation of Bear States On 29th April 1905, the Treaty of Polus and the Convention of Toylando were ratified by all four Bear states. The former created an experimental Federation of Bear States among the signatory states, whereas the latter facilitated discussions within the Federation to implement greater Teddy integration. The Allied Nordic Kingdoms proved to be the most reluctant to sign any such deal, and it was only with Duke Frederick Henry Warco of Polus and Duke Albert, father of King Larbruer; that the Nordic Council was convinced to go ahead with ratification. The Allied Nordic Kingdoms became the province of Nordica, while Putee reverted to its traditional name of Grenatia. County lines were decided by going back to the former nations that had existed in the 17th century, which was the only period upon which all delegates could agree on. Supranational and intergovernmental institutions were also created. The Federal Assembly became the lower house of the legislature, with members returned from regional constituencies. The SenClan became the new upper house of the TBRE that were formed from members of the provincial legislatures. The Federal Bear Council was composed of the leaders of the provincial governments that replaced the national governments; while the Executive Commission was a political executive body that was responsible to both the legislature and the Council, and charged with executing the political will of both parties through the technocratic Secretariat. However, the colonies remained at the control of the individual provincial governments. A new city, Toyland, was also constructed in Toylando, to serve as the new seat of the Federation, incorporating the cities of Saphus and Valton. Warco planned Operation Great Movement, which levelled the island chosen to become the capital. In all, construction took two years from its start in 1907, although further developments to the city continued well into 1911, including land reclamation efforts at the north of the island. The Defensive League of the Federation of Bear States was formed to integrate the independent military forces together, and an economic and monetary union to be implemented in transitional stages within the Federation was provided for. To facilitate this, the common currency of the Teddy Dollar was created. The lowering of tariffs and increased freedom of movement led many to see the benefits of an integrated Teddy state. A report by the Federal Assembly and the Federated Bear Council in 1908 confirmed that the potential for a new Teddy state. Led by the Lord Secretariat-Administrator Warco; proposals for the formation of this new state were considered by a Joint Unification Council that consulted extensively with the populace and regional governments in a three year study. It was determined that the SenClan and Assembly would be kept, although the latter renamed; and that the new state would be a unitary state. Although the latter provision annoyed many conservatives, it was deemed necessary to facilitate governance in the colonies by the planned Imperial Central Government. As a concession to conservatives, the new state would be an Imperial Republic in order to allow royal charters to continue, and ex-nobles would be able to keep and use their titles and be compensated when the government reacquired their land. Additionally, inspired by his education in the United States, Warco pushed for an American-style presidential separation of powers rather than the traditional Laltofian parliamentary system, where there was considerable fusion of powers. The role of head of state and government, in keeping with the traditional role of a Laltofian clan chief, would be given to a Royal President, who would give general political directions to a technocratic staff. Furthermore, Warco aimed to separate religion and state, with the longer-term view that the TBRE should not discriminate against future immigrants. As such, the traditional role of the Laltofian religious orders were minimized in the new government. A nationwide referendum was then conducted on the Question of Unification, with three options: accepting unification with or without the current planned system of governance, and rejecting unification altogether. A narrow margin of 50% of people voted for the first and another 8% for the second option, and so the Teddy Bear Republic Empire was finally formed in the Second Revised Treaty of Polus on 20th April 1911. First Republic Warco as Royal President Sir Frederick Warco became the first Royal President, holding that position from 1911 - 1923. In the first election, no member of an opposition party ran against him until he insisted that at the very least leaders from movements advocating separatism should compete against him. He achieved some 78% of the vote, the highest in any election. While in power, Warco oversaw the development of the First Constitution of the TBRE. He also did much to foster a Teddy, rather than regional, identity. To appease the Nordican isolationists, he did not enter the TBRE into the First World War, contrary to the expectations of the TBRE’s Western allies. He also sought to re-distribute economic power among the regions of the TBRE; whereas previously they had been concentrated in the traditional market cities, he looked towards bringing rural areas into the fold. Furthermore, he used his charisma to his advantage in the SenClan to bring regional leaders together. Some historians have still criticized the system of government that Warco left behind. His popularity and push for an American political system meant that the post of Royal President was granted many powers, which Ikronyia later used to involve the TBRE in war. His concessions to the regions meant that future presidents felt encumbered to appease regional and nationalistic interests, which again forced the TBRE on the path to war. Nevertheless, Warco is still considered the founder of the modern TBRE, and has retained significant popularity as the first Royal President. Prosperity and Depression Meanwhile, in the TBRE, following the retirement of Sir Warco, the second HM President was elected: Robert Steifeld (Teddy Social Democrats): 1923 - 1927, who had 1 term. His term saw the arrival of a liberal arts scene in the TBRE, brought on by the booming post-war economy. Steifeld was also responsible for negotiating the place of the TBRE within the Laltofian Commonwealth. The Laltofian Confederation was formed in 1920 among the states of Main Laltofia, who believed that Laltofian political solidarity was needed in order to use the economies of scale to their advantage in the world economy. However, joining up with the other Laltofian states proved to be unpopular, especially among the powerful Nordican independence movement. Thus, Steifeld proposed a Commonwealth between the Confederation and other Laltofian states that did not want to fully commit themselves to Confederation: Bordoris, Svaltestein and the TBRE. The need for a Commonwealth became more evident in light of a common threat in the form of a newly Communnist Tabi'atstan following the Tabi'atstani Civil War. Jean Gebrude, also of the Teddy Social Democrats, was elected from 1927 - 1935 as HM President of the TBRE. His rule was marked by mostly by numerous social policies, including coordinating trade union efforts to ensure that the common worker was protected and the implementation of social security in an effort to replace the new capitalist way of life in the TBRE with a traditional Laltofian sense of community. Gebrude's policies were therefore the basis of the modern TBRE welfare state. However, these policies slowed down following the Great Depression, which hit the TBRE especially hard given its connections with Western states. As such, to cut down on government spending, he also began implementing self-government in the colonies of the TBRE, including the modern Overseas Territories, the islands around Ballo, and parts of modern day NGL. After leaving office, Gebrude formed Presidential Publishing, now the largest book publisher in the TBRE (and one of the largest and most prestigious in the world). Ikronyia as Royal President Following the USSRT-Japanese War, the USSRT began to arm itself and fund its military industries. As such, the Baren Party rode a wave of nationalism to come to power, inspired by the more extremist and xenophobic politics brought about in the post-Depression era, with its leader Uben Ikronyia becoming Royal President in 1935. The Baren Party aimed to make the TBRE a regional military power. As ex-Field Marshal of the TBRE Armed Forces under Warco, Ikronyia was well-respected in many quarters, which allowed him to carry through with some of his more questionable policies for rearmament, such as obtaining advanced military technology via Bordoris and Nazi Germany, and bringing the military into more levels of government rather than maintaining civilian rule of the armed forces. The Royal President even sent liaison officers with the Germans to the Spanish Civil War to analyze strategy and changes in military tactics. Following the Great Depression, Ikronyia also chose to cut government spending in other areas, and also realized the economic vulnerability of the TBRE in being dependent on international trade. As such, Ikronyia chose to develop the previously neglected areas of heavy industry and manufacturing, especially in Nordica, and to revive the traditional industry of fishing. A series of border clashes between the USSRT and the Laltofian states, including several on Mersonn, resulted in the Laltofian general staffs planning a crippling military blow to Tabi'atstan in secret, an idea that was first dreamt up by Ikronyia. This idea gained more traction following the Bordorian-Krakozhian Alliance War of 1939, in which Bordoris was able to obtain their traditional territory of Yaschania with significant TBRE help. Second World War Invasion of Tabi'atstan The outbreak of the Second World War did not have a significant impact on regional affairs initially. However, the attempted invasion of Tabi'atstan by Japan led Laltofian strategists to fear that a military superpower was building on their borders, although they were emboldened by the fact that the USSRT appeared to be mainly on the defensive. As such, Laltofian preparations for an armed invasion of Tabi'atstan began in earnest. Fearing a backlash from left-wing groups that would delay the invasion and warn Tabi'atstan about the impending invasion, Ikronyia used his powers as Royal President to issue an Imperial Decree to declare military action against Tabi'atstan, with permission from his cabinet, and thus bypassed the legislature. That this was not a declaration of war, and simply a military action that required the approval of the legislature, menat that Ikronyia was virtually assured of legislative approval, as no representative would dare attempt to recall military forces who had already been engaged in combat. As such, on 2nd December 1940, while Bordorian and Laltofian Confederation troops crossed into Krakozhia and northern Tabi'atstan, Army Group Grenatia of the TBRE occupied the rest of Mersonn Island, beginning the Laltofian Invasion of the USSRT. In total, around 2 million Laltofian troops were involved in the initial stage of the invasion. Following the successful capture of Mersonn by Christmas, the Bordorian and Laltofian Confederation forces attacked the USSRT proper. However, it took until August 1941 until all Krakozhian resistance was dealt with. Despite the initially successful amphibious landing, which saw the first widespread use of paratroopers who were supported by Laltofian naval artillery, by mid-November the combined Laltofian forces were unable to overrun the Tabi'atstani capital of Qal'eh Manar from the Bisamir salient, instead meeting reinforcements from eastern Tabi'astan. Eventually, Bordoria's Sage Elder had persuaded Ikronyia, whose support had been bolstered by the recent military successes, to gain permission to send TBRE troops north from Mersonn to relieve Laltofian troops seiging Qal'eh Manar. With the additional pressure of Nordican and Grenatian nationalists in the government, Ikronyia formally declared war against Tabi'atstan with permission of the legislature this time, and by the end of November, a major offensive was launched from Mersonn through Tabi'atstan. This operation became known as the Continental Dash, and within a month some 15 TBRE divisions had been moved north to prevent the encirclement of Laltofian forces by Tabi'atstani reinforcements, with some token divisions left behind as a rearguard. At this point, Laltofian forces suffered a number of defeats. In January 1943, the Tabi'astani Third Fleet attacked the Fifth Laltofian Fleet that was escorting a vital supply convoy from occupied Krakozhia, while Tabi'astani forces had cut off limited TBRE supply chains to the south, notably defeating the famed Ursa Major Division in a three week battle. The resulting logistical collapse weakened the Laltofian forces, and they were eventually surrounded by fresh Tabi'astani from the east. By May, Laltofian forces were retreating. The TBRE II corps formed a rearguard to cover the retreat of Bordorian forces, with the expectation that they would buy enough time for a defensive border to be built in Krakozhia. Meanwhile, the I, IV and VIII Corps successfully broke out of the Tabi'atstani encirclement, to Tabi'atstani surprise, in order to reinforce embattled XIV Corps, which had included the Ursa Major division, but was now down to division-level strength. Although Laltofian troops were able to hold off Tabi'atstani forces at the pre-war Bordorian border, Tabi'atstani troops managed to chase the remnants of the I, IV, VIII and XIV Corps back to Grenatia in June 1943. They split the main TBRE force in Grenatia, defeating the VIII and XIV Corps en route to Nordwerbaren. On the naval front, numerically superior Tabi'astani forces sunk the First and Fourth TBRE fleets at the Battle of Eastern Toke. The I and IV Corps were now withdrawn to Toylando province, while the Ikroniyan unity government collapsed in August. An emergency of the upper house gave the Elder-Chair of the upper house, Hugo Raimund, the powers to negotiate a ceasefire and a treaty with the USSRT. During negotiations, Toyland was successfully taken after a three-day siege on 23rd December 1943. The Treaty of Rouzab was signed on 14th January 1944, which in effect ended in the war, on the 16th July 1944. The Treaty stated that the TBRE would recognize that it started the war of aggression against Tabi'atstan, the TBRE would follow a socialist stance, TR$255 billion would be paid by the TBRE to the USSRT in reparations and that the military of the TBRE would be limited to 150 000 people with no battleships, aircraft carriers or cruisers and no air force. A separate protocol also gave the TBRE's former colonies of Rutha, Penlipo, Mar Entrada to the Kingdom of Loiwik. The second and fourth parts of the treaty were dropped in 1951, and the TR$255 billion was paid off in 1995. Hugo Raimund was to be the second last Royal President of the TBRE, and he led the last proper government to be formed under the First Constitution of the TBRE, although his constitutional powers were severely curbed by the Tabi'atstani authorities. His eventual refusal to suspend the First Constitution, with mounting armed resistance against the Tabi'astani occupiers supported by the remaining Laltofian countries, resulted in his dismissal and the dissolution of the TBRE. Creation of the SSR Teddyland Under emergency legislation from the Tabi’atstani Politburo, Yekaterina Balashova was appointed to rule the new SSR Teddyland to replace the TBRE. Balashova’s government raised martial law only days after her election, and sent the families of the old government to the dreaded Vladizapad Gulag Camp for “political re education”. She also started the process of stripping the SSR Teddyland of natural resources to fund the USSRT rearmament program. The SSR Teddyland was dissolved on 5th October 1945 due to the Tabi’atstani Politburo considering it too much hassle to attempt to maintain order in an area where the people were extremely hostile to the communist government, and also due to the fact that the country did not want to waste money and resources on rebuilding a region where nearly no native Tabi'atstanis lived when large parts of the USSRT itself were ruined by the war and needed to be rebuilt from scratch. Historical analysis of the occupation have led some to conclude that the Occupation led to new levels of unity among the Teddies, who had been previously concerned with pre-TBRE regional loyalties, as well as to the creation of a more mature government founded on the principles of consociationalism, as opposed to rule by a strongman. Chester Reforms Following the sudden dissolution of the SSR Teddyland, the TBRE was an anarchy for several days. Rudolf Chester, a leading member of the remaining government exiled in the United States at the time, was elected as Royal President (1945 - 1948) by the Beige House in an emergency session, although it was only half full at the time due to the USSRT purges. However, social unrest was kept to a minimum until a new government was formed. Rudolf Chester declared emergency martial law (this time under the Constitution of the TBRE) while the government reorganized itself, mostly through getting those in exile, prison and labor camps back in their former positions, with most people multitasking to cover for those lost. Elections held a month later and martial law lifted several months after that. The former colonies of Drondaria and Rhandona, which had been turned into UN Mandates post-war, were returned to the TBRE. Rudolph Chester was still re-elected Royal President by the electorate, and began to plan for constitutional reform which eventually led to the Second TBRE Constitution. The broad and extensive powers of the Royal President as both head of state and government was shared out, mainly among the new position of the Elder-General head of state and the President-Minister was head of government. The upper house of Congress, the SenClan, was reformed to include all sectors of society, not just the regional interests that had so disastrously led the TBRE to war. An Independent Commission was also constitutionally entrenched, formed from the weaker Independent Electoral Commission and the Audit Bureau. It became the audit and ombudsman branch of government. The new Second Constitution was approved by the electorate in 1948. Chester also had the TBRE join the United Nations in 1946. He disbanded the Teddy militias, encouraging them to instead join the newly founded, civilian-controlled, quasi-military force, created out of the old National Police. Post-War 20th century History Vawae as First President-Minister The first President-Minister elected under the new Second Constitution was Vikronym Vawae (Teddy Social Democrats) (1948 - 1954), who is credited for bringing in a reign of stability and order following the chaos of the Second World War, and revitalizing the economy to pre-war levels. He developed an effective police system, which is still respected for its efficiency and order to this day. His term was also marked by an influx of immigrants eager to take part in the new TBRE nation. They included pandas from China escaping the Communist regime, settling mainly in their traditional home of Grenatia, humans wanting to take part in an economically developing nation, and teddy bears previously skeptical of the new Bear nation living abroad. The TBRE also joined the North Atlantic Treaty Organization in 1950, with a NATO outpost being set up in the city of Barentinvargenville. It served as both an assurance against USSRT aggression, and allowed Vawae to renegotiate the terms of the Instrument of Surrender, saying that the TBRE would need to develop its own domestic military capabilities unless the USSRT wanted a significant American presence in the region. Vawae also secured the release of the remaining Teddy prisoners, and also ensured that the articles concerning the formation of SSR Teddyland were dropped. In addition, Vawae reintroduced conscription, stating that “all Teddies should be able to defend themselves against threats, both domestic and foreign.” Although the TBRE officially remained neutral during the Korean War, mainly for economic reasons and not wanting to provoke the USSRT, the TBRE’s first native jet fighter was created in order to keep up with changing military tactics. As a result, William Anchor, an ace in the Second World War who flew the Teddy Aersopatial Development Company (now Teddy Aviation Industries) T-17 propellor plane and achieved some 35 confirmed kills, was pulled out of retirement to develop the TADC T-48 in 1953, the first native jet fighter based on the Saab Tunnan, with the first test flight in 1954. Anchor later went on to help the TBRE government develop the first inter-Laltofian conglomerate since the War in the form of the Laltofian Common Aerospace Company, setting the ground for modern Laltofian economic cooperation. Miller and Linoz in Power Kenneth Miller (Teddy Social Democrats Party) was elected President-Minister from 1954 - 1960. As President-Minister, he oversaw controversial de-colonization efforts in Drondaria and Rhandona to preserve amicable social and economic ties with the former dependencies before a revolution took over, although the TBRE was able to keep the islands of Dhambia and Gavinsky. To do so, he gradually withdrew the TBRE military and political presence in the two countries, but maintained a preferential trading area with the country that was superseded by the Barbergen Community. The baby boom also contributed to a liberalization of culture and numerous social reforms, including the legalization of abortion. In 1957, the Toyland Tower was completed, and was - and still is - the tallest building in the TBRE. In 1958, Bob the Bear was created, part of a Ministry of Health program in the TBRE to encourage youngsters not to drink or smoke. In addition to this role, Bob the Bear became a popular figure as a role model in general, and even got his own children’s TV show which has since entered the popular psyche of the TBRE. Hermann Linoz (Baren Party) was elected President-Minister in 1960, and ruled until 1963. In reaction to military developments in Tabi'atstan, he began to spend heavily on developing the Armed Forces so as to rely less on NATO forces that were stationed in the country. For the time being, however, the government was unable to win the support it needed to develop nuclear weapons. Labour-Worker in Power The first Teddy Labour-Worker President-Minister was elected in 1963: Armel DeBarez. He ruled for three terms until 1972. The Teddy Labour-Worker are credited with numerous achievements, and many of its policies still continue in some form. The Ministry of the National Archives and History Keeping, now a prestigious academic organization, was founded during this time. The National Equality Acts marked the start of the modern day Nordic welfare state. Education was revamped to become less elitist and open to all members of the public. The social welfare net was expanded, while public infrastructure and housing projects took off, including the national Teddy Autoway system. Many companies were created by the state, including Air Toyland, the flag carrier of the TBRE, Teddy National Rail and Teddy Aviation Industries from previous transport companies (all of which are now privatized). The Labour-Worker Party was also influenced by the Green Movement, developing the Laltofian mentality of environmental preservation into solid government policies, including the creation of the National Parks. On the 6th July 1964, an extremist group called the Front for Human Liberation (a forerunner of the Human First Party) took over the upper levels of the Toyland Tower with some 49 hostages, marking one of the few terrorist attacks on the TBRE. The extremists demanded the release of some 15 of their leadership who were imprisoned, and also demanded that the TBRE release a statement recognizing the superiority of the human race. After negotiations resulted in the extremists killing 1 hostage in frustration, the TBRE government authorized the 21st Counter-Terrorism and Urban Warfare Unit to move in. They managed to rescue all remaining 48 hostages, neutralizing 8 (all but 1) terrorists 48 hours after the hostage crisis began. It was widely considered the most significant terrorist act in TBRE history. Pawsington as President-Minister In 1972, Teddy Social Democrats member Roald Pawsington was elected President-Minister, as overspending was starting to drive the country into a deep public debt and cause a lack of confidence from the international financial and business community. In an effort to develop a more positive patriotic mood, he heavily funded the arts and promoted the Paddington Film Festival to revive a "shared Laltofian consciousness". Simultaneously, he controversially cut many government programs to stem public spending. In 1975, the first homegrown satellite by the TBRE was launched by MINAHIK. The first female TBRE Elder-General, Geraldine Flansveld, was elected in 1973. Von Arkov as President-Minister The Social Democrat Party were voted out when a nationalistic fever hit the TBRE following regional tensions. As a result, Baren Party candidate Bjorn Von Arkov was elected President-Minister in 1978, vowing to develop the military power of the TBRE. In 1979, the first nuclear weapon made by the Laltofian states was launched, with much success, paving the way for the TBRE to become a nuclear weapons state. The first military observation satellite was launched in 1980 in a renewed effort at a space program. Nuclear bunkers for the government were built in Grenatia and Nordica. Highways were converted into impromptu runways for the air force to use in case their major bases were hit. Starting in 1981, the Kingdom of Loiwik transformed from a backwater, relatively weak state to a powerful, laissez-faire capitalist regional superpower. The American government saw the Kingdom of Loiwik as another base to contain the USSRT, and so numerous American multinational corporations, as well as the US government itself, supported the move, and helped to fund the change. The Loiwik government opened the economy to foreign investment, and many small private companies grew due to large-scale state subsidies. The gigantic jump in economic power has been dubbed by some as the “Loiwik Economic Miracle”. The new Loiwik Economic Miracle also encouraged a more capitalist attitude towards economics in the TBRE, and Von Arkov privatized many of the companies that the Labour-Worker Party had created, deregulated much of the economy, and gave government backing to medium sized businesses while encouraging large conglomerates such as Lord Valton’s to develop overseas. Toy Island Cold Dilemma In 1983, Bordoris decided to invade its longtime enemy Krakozhia, and went over the border on the 5th August. Fighting was extremely fierce, with the going being slow due to both sides’ technological capabilities being extremely similar. Therefore, there were rumors that the Laltofian states were going to aid the side of Bordoris in order to shift the balance. Soon after the incident, it was discovered by the other Toy Island nations that the Tabi’atstani Military Research Department had been researching on chemical weapons, and that it had weaponized VX gas. Several regional governments, including the TBRE in particular, condemned this move. On the 12th December 1984 at the start of his third term, Von Arkov was assassinated at a public appearance with the momentum of the bullet pushing his body onto some train tracks. The assassin, although identified, was never tried, and the pro-USSRT militia group Devoted Front for Mersonnian Liberation claimed responsibility. Congress decided that Von Arkov’s deputy, Donald Justarc, would become President-Minister while elections were called. In his short term, Justarc implemented legislation ensuring that all buildings had to meet extremely strict safety standards, such as that every building must have access to at least one bomb shelter. A renewed effort to construct vast networks of them underground began during his term. Helark as President-Minister The next President-Minister was Patrick Helark of the Teddy Social Democrats, from 1984 - 1990. Along with other opposition parties in Congress, he stopped the TBRE from going into the Bordoris conflict. Instead, a peace was brokered by the TBRE between Bordoris and Krakozhia, resulting in a demilitarized zone that exists to this day that is patrolled by the TBRE and USSRT. Helark also created the notion of a Directly Administered Country, allowing local authorities to benefit from central government resources rather than having to rely on provincial governments. Mersonn was the first one Directly Administered County. He also revolutionized the economy, bringing it away from its traditional areas into the then-new technological field, taking advantage of the Digital Revolution of the 80s when products like home computers became more commonplace. On the 26th May 1985, President Boris Dejanovich Yurenev of the USSRT was assassinated by the ultra-nationalist Laltofian group known as Dragon’s Forge in retaliation for President-Minister Arkov’s death. The subsequent controversy and desire for stability led to the nationalistic fever eventually dying down, and allowed the groundwork to be laid for further Tabi’atstan and TBRE cooperation. Farnell as President-Minister Edward Farnell (Teddy Social Democrats) became President-Minister in 1990. His term was marked by a number of crises. In 1990, the Human First Party was created. This was a human supremacist group made up of a number of different organizations that vowed to rid the world of all non-humans. Basing themselves originally in the USA, they eventually moved to Rhandona in 1991, beginning terrorist attacks in the Laltofian Confederation, and resulting in the deployment of Laltofian Commonwealth troops. Similarly, he oversaw the creation of a new TBRE protectorate in the Laltofian Communities in West Valreșia following the Laconian Revolt, expanding the Ministry of Overseas Territories to include the protectorate. In 1991, the TBRE and the USSRT made peace in the aptly named “Friendly Times”, where economic and social relationships were fostered. This happened when an agreement of understanding was finally negotiated between the Tabi’atstani Ambassador to the TBRE Radomir Nazaryn Vedeneyev and President-Minister Farnell. It resulted in arms and military controls, new economic ties - allowing the USSRT limited access to Western markets - and a general improvement of relations. The controversy around this agreement, and a seemingly official ignorance of USSRT human rights violations, eventually led to Farnell’s decline in popularity. Schoener as President-Minister In 1993, the National Liberals won the majority in the TBRE Chamber of Representatives for the first time, and simultaneously Rudy Schoener won the popular vote to become President-Minister. In 1995, refugees from the Rwandan Genocide were taken in by the TBRE to then uninhabited island. This island was named Refugia, and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs soon set up more camps in the area to turn it into a longer-term and more sustainable refugee facility, starting a tradition of the TBRE’s humanitarian projects. New business developments followed in the area, often partnerships between like-minded nations. Later that year, it became a Directly Administered County, granting it a limited degree of independence with a government that reported directly to the National Government. Additionally, the Ministry of Valreșian and Overseas Territories' Affairs was extended formed to take care of this new Directly Administered County, and to coordinate the government’s humanitarian missions in the region and abroad with other Laltofian countries. Schoener also supported the first non-Teddy to become Elder-General, Frank Denvin, a human who was inaugurated in 1994. On 2nd May 1996, led by Rudy Schoener, the TBRE, McFluffle Bunny Empire, Drondaria, Svaltestein, the Laltofian Confederation and Poldovia signed the Treaty of Barbergen, setting up supranational institutions and a customs union that eliminated internal border controls and implemented free trade policies. Additionally, all states apart from the externally neutral Svaltestein also signed a common defense agreement, coordinating their armed forces and pledging to defend each other in case of an external attack. In 1997, the first Toy Islands Regional Games were held in Svaltestein, and has been held every 4 years since. The games feature both common sports, such as football, as well as regional specialities, such as Tedcrosse in the TBRE. Recent 21st Century History In 2002, Mikhail Palchensky was elected President-Minister by 57% of voters. It was also the largest win for a single bloc of parties, with joint National Liberals-Social Democrat coalition winning some 74% of the seats in the Chamber of Representatives. One of the first acts carried out by the newly elected executive was a nationwide referendum in the TBRE concerning the inclusion of LGBTQ rights in the Constitution. This resulted in 78% of voters being for the motion, and an amendment was made, legalizing gay marriage and recognizing multiple genders. Other policies include the liberalization of the economy and overhauling the military, so that conscripts entered the separate Home Guard branch (traditionally reserved for volunteers too old to serve in the regular force) rather than active service. In 2004, the international criminal mind Bladikoff, who was responsible for many criminal heists and one of the last few organized crime leaders within the TBRE was finally captured and sent to a TBRE prison for a life sentence. However, it was reduced to 30 years, following the TBRE’s new maximum imprisonment, although it may be lengthened for an indefinite number of 5 year policies. 2004 Ausberg War Until 2004, the ownership of Ausberg Island was up to debate between the TBRE and Verthichia. Although there were officially held and internationally recognized territories on both far ends of the island, the areas in between were contested between the two nations, resulting in bureaucracy and red tape for citizens living in the area, due to the two competing local governments. However, it was a spike in crime rates, a result of the splintering of the criminal group Bladikoff had held together, that caused attention to be paid to the area. With an increase of daily murders, robberies and local criminal gangs, severe enough to raise the TBRE’s overall crime rate, the Baren Party proposed and got a debate on dealing with Ausberg Island to protect local citizens. In late August, it was determined that a lack of a clear definition of jurisdiction on the island was the problem. Initial attempts to negotiate with Verthichia were unsuccessful, and eventually military action was considered as the most likely solution. The Social Democrats and Workers’ Party successfully argued that such action required a referendum, since it would constitute a potentially widespread offensive on Home Territory, and a referendum was held in mid-October, with approval for “significant military action” passing by a mere 1% of the electorate. The Verthichian government was outraged that the TBRE had the audacity to consider a military option to deal with the territorial dispute. As such, the Verthichian government started spending a significant amount of the nation’s monetary reserves on defense, with anti-TBRE acts and sentiment being quite common among the people of Verthichia during this time. As a result, on the 9th November, 2004, the Ausberg Campaign (Also known as the 20 Day War) began, with the Armed Forces moving beyond official TBRE territory into disputed areas. Expecting it to be a short campaign to give the existing local government credibility, and with orders to stop at a specially created perimeter that was an extension of existing TBRE-Verthichia naval border, the Teddy forces instead met heavy resistance from local Verthichian citizens, with heavier armor being provided by the Verthichian government-funded mercenary organizations. Ground warfare escalated, complicated with fighting in dense urban areas, with attack helicopters and frigates eventually being deployed to defend against heavy armor and to shell enemy installations, respectively. Fighting ended on the 29th November. In December, diplomats from both sides met and established a border on Ausberg resulting in the return of peace and a sharp decrease in crime rates, although tensions still remain high. Interaction with Space In 2005, the first bear and third Laltofian in space, Peter Deioek, reached the International Space Station on a shuttle provided by the United States. Contact with a future technology state was established when Starland starships approached Earth and were intercepted by the Teddy Air Armed Forces on 12th June 2008. Initially, communications were kept secret, before permission to publicly land at the TBRE’s NATO Barentinvargen was granted with an international delegation present. The rest of the year was marked by agreements as to the relations between terrestrial and Starland peoples. This included the signing of the Treaty of Archiva, which limited sharing of “future” technology to prevent cultural shock and destabilization of society in line with the StarLand Code of Ethics, with limited exceptions. Additionally, work began on an artificial island around Aetheria, the original home of the Starlanders prior to being kidnapped by Romulans. During a rare annual summit of all the head of states and governments of the region in Scanden, Svaltestein, it was agreed upon that there was now an imperative for a regional government. In late 2010, the Designated Transitional Authority for the Alliance of Toy Islands was set up to oversee the creation of such a regional government, with some countries conducting referendums to see whether or not their respective governments should consider joining, with all results agreeing with the sentiment. The Authority was responsible for beginning the construction of buildings and other infrastructure, which was expected to be ready by the due date of 2013, and also for the preparation of a Charter and other such planning works. Fourth Palchensky Term On 27th January 2012, the death penalty was removed as a punishment in the TBRE, although the system had started to focus on rehabilitation and open style prisons several years earlier. The penalty was only handed down twice (both repealed by higher courts), and criminal sentences at the time were already relatively short. In February, an act was passed bringing down the maximum penalty from life to 30 years in accordance with the Rome Statute, although the sentence can be lengthened by 5 years at a time if the person in question is still a threat to themselves and society. On the 28th January 2013, following months of preparation for a new regional government called the Alliance of Toy Islands, all governments that wished to join the Alliance had a region wide referendum on the issue. In the TBRE, there was support from 62% of voters, with 29% against the accession to the Alliance of Toy Islands. Signing of the Charter occurred between 6th February to 16th February. Category:TBRE Category:History of the TBRE